


Ice Cream and Ink

by ari0aki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Humor, Introspection, M/M, Romance, everyone are dorks, ink appreciation, kuroo and tsukki both work at a pub, tattoo artist! kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ari0aki/pseuds/ari0aki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Effort was good for nothing and people only let you down. That was Tsukishima Kei's staunchest belief. So when he started working at Absinthe, the last thing he expected was to become irrevocably taken with the ink stained waiter Kuroo Tetsurou.</p><p>Inspired by tattoo!AU fanart by kandismon (tumblr). Links at end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream and Ink

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Мороженое и тату](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323749) by [named_Juan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/named_Juan/pseuds/named_Juan)



Morning always looked the same. Bleary. Dull. Unfocused golden brown eyes would take in the dreary taupe of the ceiling mottled with patches of light from between the blinds that never fully served their purpose in keeping out the sun's rays, while Tsukishima contemplated why he was even awake. His eyes would drift from the ceiling, casting a glare towards the window for some offense he couldn't quite articulate – keeping the world out? Not keeping the world out fully? Either way, he felt that pane of glass shielded only by those tacky slats of plastic had done him some manner of injustice just by existing and never failed to show it. Habit. He'd exhale the irritation, apathetically trailing his gaze across the varying blobs of indistinct shapes in his room, squinting to try and make them out visually though he knew from memory where everything was.

"Tsukki you up yet? I'm heading out first."

Yamaguchi's voice would trail after him as he rushed out for his morning class – both a courtesy to his long-time friend and habit after having shared the same apartment since their first year of college. But time passed and things changed and they had long since stopped walking to class together. The freckled brunet no longer waited for him in the mornings. A frown would turn down Tsukishima's lips as he heard the apartment door close. Then only after five minutes more had passed – after he was sure Yamaguchi wasn't going to run back in having forgotten something, did he reach over to his glasses lying on the bedside table to face the day.

Putting them on would bring the blurry world into focus, everything indistinct would become sharp and clear and even more mundane now that he could see the textbooks lying atop his desk next to a notebook he knew would be empty. It had been over six months since the last time he'd bothered to take notes in class. Trying hard… there was no point when no one really gave a damn anyway. He'd learned long ago that no matter the amount of effort you put in, whether it was for work, or school, or relationships, reality wasn't so kind as to see things work out.

A quiet unassuming existence was best. Do enough to get by, but not enough to get noticed. Not enough to get attached and invested. Not enough to get hurt. Effort was good for nothing and people… People would only let you down.

xXx

"Hey Tsukki! I didn't know you were working to…day…" Kuroo deflated as the bespeckled blonde walked right past him without a word or show of acknowledgement.

"Shut down," Bokuto snickered from off to the side as he wiped down tables.

"Shut up!" Kuroo pouted swatting at his friend, with his own damp rag.

It had been like this since Tsukishima had started working at the Absinthe pub the month before. Kuroo had been instantly intrigued by the quiet new part timer who spent most of his work hours washing dishes in the back and avoiding everyone who tried to start up a conversation with him. Most of Absinthe's workers and clientele were students from the university as it was located just on the outskirts of campus – close enough to get to between classes but far enough to never been overrun. During the day it was pretty quiet serving up coffee by the potful's and an array of burgers and sandwiches for hungry students needing sustenance between classes, and at night it was a buzz with raucous laughter and tears as people drank away their stresses in good company.

Kuroo had graduated the year before, but he always liked the atmosphere at Absinthe, and for a small place with students often too broke to tip more than a couple of bucks, it still paid pretty well. With his easy going nature, Kuroo got along with everyone working at the pub, so it came as a shock when Tsukishima had initially spurned his attempts at friendship. He took it in stride at the time, but the more he observed the blonde, the more interested Kuroo became, and before he realized it he'd begun casually asking Tsukishima out with the hopes of getting to know what laid beneath that mask of indifference. Wondering what he could do to make those cold eyes shine.

"Really Kuroo, when are you going to give it up? It's clear he's not interested in you in the slightest."

"That hurts man, as my friend aren't you supposed to be more supportive than this?"

"As your friend I'm supportively stating my opinion," Bokuto shrugged slinging an arm around Kuroo's shoulder good naturedly.

"Your opinion isn't much welcomed right now," Kuroo huffed without any real irritation in his tone, unable to keep the amusement from his lips.

"Why you're even listening to the featherhead that doesn't have the balls to speak to his crush is beyond me," Yaku said setting out cutlery at each table seating the two had already cleaned.

"Hey! I have the balls! I totally have the balls! I'll show you!" Bokuto said hands going to the waistband of his pants only for Yaku to set his hand over Bokuto's, eyes sharp and unamused.

"I don't want to see that," Yaku deadpanned before walking into the back with the basket of extra cutlery.

"Are you stupid?" Kuroo said raising a brow in disbelief at Bokuto's crestfallen expression.

"Shut up," Bokuto said lips drawing into a pout as he followed after Yaku to put away the cloth and cleaner before they opened up for the morning.

xXx

The sound of water running was supposed to be relaxing. However, as far as Tsukishima was concerned, anyone who thought so hadn't worked as a dishwasher before. Responding to the call for part timers at Absinthe had been a whim more than anything, and dishwashing was most definitely not his job of choice, but after having quit the volleyball team, he had a lot of time on his hands. One never really understood how unsettling idleness was until they truly had nothing to do. Three weeks of going directly back to the apartment after class had started wearing on him in ways Tsukishima hadn't anticipated. With all that time, his mind would wander into unpleasant memories, and brooding was never his style. A dull menial job was just what he needed to pass those recently vacant hours, and the money didn't hurt either.

What Tsukishima hadn't been prepared for, however, was the friendliness of the waitstaff. Yaku he didn't mind too much, and though Bokuto was loud and rather annoying what with his mood swings between unfathomably cheerful to mildly depressed, the owlish man had stopped trying to make conversation with him after the first two days. Kuroo on the other hand had moved up from casual to friendly to asking him out within the span of a few weeks. Tsukishima had no idea what to make of that. And the more Tsukishima turned him down, or the colder he acted – to the point of outright ignoring Kuroo's existence – the more interested in him Kuroo seemed to become. Tsukishima didn't like people like that. He couldn't deal with people like that. Uselessly persistent people were the same as uselessly hot-blooded people in his book, and people like that irritated him.

xXx

"Oh, leaving early Tsukki? You're not working tomorrow right? Want to catch that new action flick that opened last Friday…" Kuroo's voice died in his throat awkwardly as he watched Tsukishima walked past him and out Absinthe's front doors without ever glancing his way.

"Ignored again," Bokuto said in passing with orders lined up on his arm.

"Doesn't count, he was wearing his headphones this time, probably couldn't hear me," Kuroo retorted as he headed back to the service counter for the next set of drink orders.

"You keep telling yourself that," Bokuto called over the ruckus of the evening crowd to which Kuroo responded by sticking his tongue out indignantly.

Kuroo realized it probably wasn't the best of idea to keep pushing if Tsukishima really wanted to be alone. But that schooled expression of indifference, and the purposeful way Tsukishima would don those giant headphones came off to Kuroo as painfully fake. Like those things were Tsukishima's armor against… What was he trying to protect himself from? Friendship? Intimacy? Being hurt? There was a story there somewhere, of that Kuroo was sure. What it was however, he couldn't discern from what little he'd been shown.

"What are you afraid of?" Kuroo muttered to himself staring at the door through which Tsukishima had left.

"That unruly mess of eternal bedhead you got."

Kuroo near jumped at unamused voice from just behind him, whipping around to face the pub owner, Ukai Keishin. The bleached blonde was a spitfire in his own right, always making snappy comments and yelling about something or other. But as loud and menacing as he came off, everyone knew he was probably as harmful as a puppy – the kind of guy who genuinely gave a shit what happened to the people around him, which was a big part of the reason Kuroo had kept coming back to Absinthe during his school years. Kuroo couldn't count the number of times he'd been given advice or silent commiseration in some form or another – usually served with an order of steamed buns that Ukai always seemed to have around back.

"I don't care what you do on your own time, but those drinks aren't gonna serve themselves brat, so get to it."

Kuroo smirked as he returned his attention to the drinks on the counter, pausing after loading up his tray.

"You really think it's my hair?"

Ukai's brow twitched as he barked at Kuroo to "Get back to work!"

Laughing, Kuroo swept up the tray and was back weaving between tables. He really loved this place.

xXx

Tsukishima was tired. Utterly exhausted with absolutely everything. The night before his older brother, Akiteru, had stopped by the apartment with a grin plastered to his face and a six pack in hand. That alone should have been reason enough to close the door on him and pretend he hadn't seen anything, but unfortunately good judgment seemed to have taken a vacation at that precise moment. Tsukishima wasn't entirely sure what had transpired over the course of the evening – he dimly recalled his brother's gushing and prying about his university life, a heated exchange about nothing in particular, and perhaps some crying – but he woke up with a hell of a hangover, Akiteru was still there drooling on his couch and he hadn't even heard when Yamaguchi left.

He'd spent the rest of the morning in bed, mentally preparing himself for the afternoon shift at Absinthe. When he got to work Kuroo had greeted him as usual and he'd ignored him as usual. Everything was proceeding without incident, despite the jittery unsettled feeling brooding in his chest. What was that even? Dissatisfaction? Confusion? The gurgling and bubbling that preluded an eruption? Whatever the case, Tsukishima felt it straining behind his mask of apathy and he really just wanted to scream.

"Oh you're off now too Tsukki?"

As fate would have it, Kuroo's shift seemed to have just ended as well, Tsukishima noted as the dark haired man entered the changing room. A curt nod. No words. That's all he offered, then he was back to folding his uniform and stowing it away in the locker.

Seeming to read the atmosphere around Tsukishima well enough, Kuroo ended it at that, busying himself with getting out of his work clothes at his own locker. Tsukishima found the ensuing silence odd, and turned despite himself, golden brown irises catching on the ink splaying across Kuroo's shoulders. Just the barest glimpse as it was soon covered by a simple black tee. Still, Tsukishima's eyes lingered on the ink yet visible on his arm and neck. And before he could stop himself he found words slipping past his lips.

"Your tattoos…"

Kuroo blinked as he glanced over his shoulder to where Tsukishima was outright staring, seemingly just as surprised as Tsukishima that he'd spoken.

"Oh, sorry, do they bother you? I'm not yakuza or anything," Kuroo grinned running a hand through his hair a bit awkwardly.

Tsukishima frowned, brows furrowing slightly. While Japan's popular culture had taken tattoo art into its ranks, its society still largely held a stigma against it. If one had visible tattoos, regardless of whether they fit the trends of past uses or not, it was still reasonable cause to be denied service or employment, not to mention they made some people uneasy.

"What? No, I- where did you get them?" Tsukishima asked. He understood the reason Kuroo had said what he had, but there was no way anyone with a brain would look at the splash of- What was that? Stars? Constellations on his arm, and think yakuza.

"Hmm, interested in getting one? Don't tell me Tsukki's an ink junkie," Kuroo said turning fully to face Tsukishima, eyes alit with interest and something akin to excitement.

"I'm not," Tsukishima muttered. "It's just… Why?"

"Why?" Kuroo repeated not quite understanding the question.

"Never mind," Tsukishima said turning back to his locker and grabbing his bag, a bit flustered with himself for initiating a conversation after having painstakingly kept the dark haired man at a distance through all his previous attempts at conversation.

"I work at a tattoo studio," Kuroo said suddenly, desperate to keep the conversation going. One didn't happen upon chances like this often, best not waste it. "It's a pretty small place, but the guy who runs it is pretty cool, he did it for me."

"You work there?" Tsukishima asked despite himself, not sure if he'd heard correctly.

"Yeah, this waiter gig is just a part time job for some easy cash. As much as I like it, working in a tattoo studio isn't exactly the most financially stable of jobs."

"Not a lot of customers?"

"We have a few regulars, but it's not like people up and decide to get a tattoo every day," Kuroo smirked. "Why the interest? Not that I'm complaining, I'm more than happy to talk about ink with you. Hell I'd be happy talking about anything so long as it was with you."

"I- It's-" Tsukishima glanced away wracking his brain. "It's for a paper. I'm majoring in sociology and there's this class I'm taking… Cultural Sociology: Trends for the Post-Modern Era…"

It wasn't all a lie. Tsukishima really was majoring in sociology. But it was Yamaguchi who was taking that class, he'd recalled seeing his notes on kitchen counter a couple days ago. He didn't know why he felt he had to justify his interest in the ink on Kuroo's skin and his side profession – or that would be his main profession if his job at Absinthe was the part time thing. A frantic attempt to maintain his painstakingly constructed walls? A means to fortify that distance? If it was just for class, Kuroo would know that this extended only so far.

"Oh? Tsukki's into some nifty stuff. Thought you were more of a Humanities or maybe an Engineering guy though," Kuroo said as he finished dressing. "Didn't expect you to be into work that deals primarily with people. What were you thinking of doing with your degree?"

Kuroo turned again when Tsukishima remained silent.

"I mean, I majored in Media and Design. Though to be honest when I first applied here I was in the Business stream. Couldn't stand it though. Everyone seemed to have a stick up their ass and I just hated going to class. Switched over in my second year. Still didn't have any plans on what to do with the degree though. Now I got it and I'm working in a tattoo studio and waiting tables. Funny resume that would make don't you think?"

"If you enjoy what you're doing, there's no problem though, right?"

Taken aback yet again, Kuroo nodded, lips quirking up at the side. "That one earned you a 300 yen ice cream."

Tsukishima's eyes widened in a mixture of surprise and confusion, then snorted haughtily. "Is that all I'm worth?"

Kuroo's grin broadened. "You don't expect me to treat you to a five course meal on our first date, do you?"

"Strawberry. And it's not a date, it's research," Tsukishima said walking to the door, pausing to wait for Kuroo.

"Hmm, strawberry it is. And I'll take what I can get," Kuroo hummed happily as he slung his bag over his shoulder, jogging the couple feet to the door and falling into stride beside Tsukishima.

xXx

"So what was that the other day?" Bokuto chirped as Kuroo strolled into Absinthe for the morning shift, golden eyes bright with interest and excitement.

"What was what?" Kuroo asked, though he couldn't hide the pleased curl of his lips.

"You know what! Leaving with Mr. tall, blonde and don't talk to me."

"Damn, is that really what you call him in your head?" Kuroo asked, hands crossed over his stomach as he laughed.

"Come on, you going to leave your best friend hanging? What happened? How'd you do it?"

"I didn't do anything, he's the one who started the conversation."

"No shit?"

"Seriously, I was as surprised as you were. Thought I was hearing things," Kuroo said as he walked towards the back, Bokuto accompanying him.

"So, what'd you guys do after you left?"

"Just talked really, but it was great. You know he's got a really nice voice. And he's not some stuck up prude either. Guy can give as good as he gets."

"You do have a mouth on you when you're ready," Bokuto nodded.

"As if you don't," Kuroo stuck his tongue out childishly.

"Yeah, but we're not talking about me," Bokuto returned the gesture. "So you gonna go out again?"

"I don't know," Kuroo said, his mirth fizzling out a bit. "I'd really like that, but…"

"So it's up to him then?" Bokuto frowned.

"I can't exactly force him to hang out with me. Probably wouldn't be as fun even if I could," Kuroo said lips drawn together, brows dipped a bit in an awkwardly resigned smile.

"Hang in there man. You're totally hot, and fun as a roller coaster without seatbelts. You got this!" Bokuto said, encouragingly slapping Kuroo on the back.

Kuroo raised a brow. "Should I be concerned about your idea of fun?"

"Shut up, what I'm saying is I'm sure he'll want to hang with you again."

"Oh so now you're being supportive?" Kuroo teased.

"I'm always in your corner, you know that," Bokuto grinned.

"Thanks," Kuroo said genuine smile warping into a sly smirk. "What about you and Akaashi though? Manage to talk to him yet?"

Bokuto stiffened. "I- I almost did!"

"Almost huh? That's progress."

"Right? One of these days I'm just gonna do it!"

"That's the spirit! I'd say try not to trip, but if you do, he might feel sorry for you and stop to help you up. Then you'd have to say something."

"That's just mean," Bokuto huffed.

"Just returning the favor from last time," Kuroo winked, running off to help Yaku with the table settings.

xXx

It had been two days since his last shift at Absinthe, which made it two days since Tsukishima had walked back with Kuroo. He didn't want to admit it, but that evening he'd had fun. He couldn't recall the last time he'd actually enjoyed something. What that meant going forward though, he wasn't ready to deal with.

Kuroo was easy going. One could very well mistake him for being a schemer with the way his cat-like eyes would narrow mischievously, and those lips of his would turn up into a sly knowing smirk. But from what Tsukishima could tell, he was perfectly straightforward about everything, having no qualms stating exactly what he was thinking – even things he seemed to feel somewhat uncomfortable discussing. It was both a refreshing and highly unsettling sort of trait.

"And he really did take me for ice cream," Tsukishima muttered to himself as he stared at the ceiling, a smile tugging at his lips.

That evening, Kuroo had proudly led him to a small ice cream stand in the middle of the campus park. It was so random and out of the way that Tsukishima hadn't even realized there was anything out there. Surely people knew of it, otherwise it wouldn't be in business, but there hadn't been anyone else around when they'd stopped by. Ice cream and tattoos. Somehow both the whimsical nature of the frosty dessert and the boldness of the skin art suited Kuroo well.

They'd talked for over an hour about the tattoo studio Kuroo worked at and trends he'd noticed in their clientele before Tsukishima had excused himself under the pretenses of an early morning class. Kuroo had offered to escort him home, though he hadn't asked where that was. Tsukishima had no doubt that if he'd said yes Kuroo would have accompanied him on the bus to the station, and on the train, all the way to his front door without complaint, then made the trip back to wherever it was he called home. It was the kind of courtesy you didn't find so easily.

That unpretentious kindness… Tsukishima couldn't help thinking Kuroo was a fool for it. To give of himself so openly without expecting anything in return. Tsukishima knew Kuroo was interested in him for whatever reason, but none of his actions carried the kind of pressure he'd expected them to. Nothing felt weighted with motive, never trying to appear better than he was.

Tsukishima wanted to talk to Kuroo again, to spend time with him. He knew it wasn't fair of him, wanting that interaction without the prospect of closeness. Accepting Kuroo's good will without the intention of ever trusting him. It was selfish and it was cruel and he hated himself for wanting more regardless.

"You shouldn't indulge me," Tsukishima whispered to the shadows of his room. "I'll only take advantage of your kindness."

xXx

"You're fidgeting," Yaku said hopping up on a bar stool, spinning to face Kuroo.

It was a slow morning, but then again since practically no one had class on Friday it was always slow in the morning. Which meant only the two of them were working the floor. Without the ever loud and tactless owl around, Yaku took it upon himself to play confidante.

"I can't help it! He's supposed to be working today and I don't know if he's going to come in here and pretend like I don't exist again," Kuroo said slumping down against the counter.

"You're a real idiot, you know that?"

"What? Why?" Kuroo frowned turning his head, cheek resting against the cool countertop as his gaze met Yaku's.

"What point is there in worrying over what he's going to do? It's not like you can change the way it plays out."

"But-"

"If you have time to worry about something, why not think about what you're going to do after he ignores you. If he does. But I doubt if you like him so much, he'd be that much of an asshole."

"He's right," Ukai said setting two glasses down in front of them, filled to the brim with an amber colored liquid. "On the house."

"Drinking so early in the day? Why you shouldn't- This is not beer," Kuroo said, lips pulling into a frown as he brought the glass to his lips.

"Of course it's not. If you thought I'd give you alcohol on the job, you're an even bigger idiot than I thought you were," Ukai said shrugging as he returned to wiping glasses.

"Your tough love approach to people hurts sometimes," Kuroo pouted.

"Yeah yeah, drink up and pull yourself together, 'cause you're about to find out the answer to your dilemma."

Kuroo near fell off his stool, turning to see Tsukishima at the door.

"Hey, Tsukki~" Kuroo greeted with a slight wave from his perch.

"Hey," Tsukishima nodded his greeting with the same apathetic expression as always before heading into the back.

Yaku patted Kuroo's back – both a gesture of congratulations, and a reminder to calm the heck down – as the black haired male released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

Morning greeting: success.

xXx

Things were bad. Not like "the shit hit the fan" kind of bad. No, that bad Tsukishima would gladly have welcomed. He could have dealt with that kind of bad. This, however, was the "you're getting too attached, back the fuck out now" kind of bad. And he was most definitely not prepared to face that kind of bad head on.

Tsukishima didn't know how it happened. Sure he'd enjoyed Kuroo's company that first day, and he stopped ignoring him at Absinthe, but that had been it. Or that should have been it. He still turned down Kuroo's invites to anywhere outside of campus – anywhere that could be construed as a real date. And Kuroo had suggested everything from the movies to the Ueno zoo. But casually leaving together on those days their shifts ended at the same time, having ice cream, and talking about ink and life in the campus park… Those things had somehow become so natural that Tsukishima found himself looking forward to going over to Absinthe when his shift overlapped with Kuroo's – which was most days.

What really set off Tsukishima's warning bells though, had been his stupid imagination conjuring up Kuroo's smiling face when he was sitting idle in class or staring through unfocused eyes at the ceiling in his room. The way Kuroo would turn his way every time Tsukishima walked into Absinthe, those yellow-ocher eyes alight with genuine mirth as they settled on him. The way he'd wave, greeting him with an easy "Hey Tsukki~" The way his lips would purse into a pout as he was scolded by Ukai to "Save it for later," and "Get back to work!"

Tsukishima found himself smiling at the thought. Then upon realization, groaned in irritation at his inability to control his own thoughts. Yep, he was irrevocably screwed. Even knowing that though, he couldn't keep the thrum of excitement pulsing in his veins at bay. And he wondered if maybe… just maybe, it would be okay to let himself fall for that gorgeous idiot.

xXx

"Oh that sounds pretty cool, you going to ask him to go with you?"

"I was thinking about it."

"What's holding you back? You should be used to getting rejected by him by now."

"That was not cool man," Kuroo huffed. "But no, I'm not worried about him saying no, I'm actually a bit nervous about what to do if he says yes."

Bokuto's eyes narrowed. "Are you screwing with me? If he says yes, be damn ecstatic then have a blast at this thing."

"No, I mean, it'll be pretty… Well you know how it is with all the ink and… God all that ink…"

"Oi, back to the now man," Bokuto said snapping his fingers in front of Kuroo's face.

"Haha sorry, just thinking about it gets me hot," Kuroo laughed awkwardly, carding his fingers through his hair.

"Oh shut up idiot, you're always hot."

"Hmm, hitting on me? I didn't know you felt that way," Kuroo said, hand on his cheek in mock bashfulness.

"I love you man, but I'm gonna smack that smirk off your face if you don't quit it right now."

Kuroo sighed. "But seriously, what if I get all weird and can't control myself?"

"One, you're always weird. And two, given the way you talk about him, he's no piece of glass. He'll probably beat you straight if the need arises."

"Thanks, I think?"

"You better be grateful! The great Bokuto Koutarou is supporting you in your quest for love!" Bokuto said dramatically, chest thrust out and hands poised on his hips in a perfect picture of idiocy.

"Would you two knock it off already! We're open now," Ukai barked setting two steaming mugs of coffee and an iced tea on the counter.

xXx

To say Tsukishima was anxious would have probably been the understatement of the year. Ever since he'd started his shift, Kuroo seemed to want to speak to him about something. Trying to slip into the back when things were a bit slower, taking dishes in the back though that was normally Yaku's job… But every time he'd get yelled at to get back to work, and that last time he'd just opened the door, Ukai had grabbed him by the back of his shirt collar and smacked him upside the head for slacking.

Tsukishima had to admit it was pretty amusing to see Kuroo acting like a kid getting caught trying to pass notes in class. Still, the contents of that message that had yet to be delivered remained a subject of concern for Tsukishima. What the heck was so important it couldn't wait?

"Hey Tsukki! You're off early tomorrow right?" Kuroo said suddenly sticking his head into the changing room, glancing back over his shoulder as if expecting to suddenly find an unamused Ukai standing with arms crossed, and a vein pulsing on his forehead in irritation.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oi brat get back to work!" Ukai called from the bar.

"Sorry be right there," Kuroo called back before returning his attention to Tsukishima. "There's a tattoo art exhibition being held at the Nihonbashi Mitsui Hall this month. Want to go?"

Tsukishima blinked. What the heck was a tattoo art exhibition? Pictures on the walls like at a gallery? If it was at Mitsui Hall it was a pretty posh affair right? Would it be weird for the two of them to show up to something like that? That didn't really matter, it was about tattoos and that was Kuroo's thing, he'd probably go with or without him. It wasn't like Tsukishima wasn't interested though… But this was off campus. Was he ready to accept an off campus invitation?

"It's fine if you don-"

"Okay."

Tsukishima went ridged as he realized he'd spoken. He hadn't meant to agree, at the very least not yet. He was still in the process of weighing the pros and cons of what agreeing entailed, but as he took in the ecstatic expression that bloomed on Kuroo's face that moment, Tsukishima couldn't even imagine turning him down.

"Great! Tomorrow then!" Kuroo beamed leaving Tsukishima alone in the room.

"Ah, wait! You're not working tomorrow! Where are we going to meet?" Tsukishima called, frowning when he received no response.

xXx

"Kuroo."

"Yeah?"

"Those are real people."

"Yeah! Cool right?"

Cool was definitely one way to put it, but Tsukishima really had no idea what to make of what he was seeing. When they'd entered the gallery he'd been confused by the darkness, how were they supposed to see the displays if there was so little light. Kuroo hadn't been bothered in the least though, hadn't even been surprised, so Tsukishima assumed this kind of thing must've been pretty normal. Part of the ambiance or something perhaps?

Then it happened. He'd laid eyes on the first piece, a rotating display of a russet dragon winding around a woman's torso. The ink seemed near animated the way it coiled and snaked around her back, hips, and stomach, its head coming to nestle between her breasts, and jaw agape below her neck as if those livid ivory fangs were about to devour her. Then eyes. Her eyes. Deep brown, glimmering faintly in the sparse floor lighting. Not a picture or a resin model. A real person. And she smiled.

In that moment Tsukishima thanked the darkness because he must have flushed an inhuman shade of red at the realization, breath caught in his throat and heart thundering in his chest.

"Hers must've been tebori, see how smooth the finish on the ink is?" Kuroo had whispered, breath warming against Tsukishima's already flaming face. He knew it was just because of the darkness, the crowd, and the hypnotic music filling the gallery space, but still, it was downright sensuous having Kuroo so close. He could smell the light cinnamon fragrance clinging to Kuroo's skin, and for a brief moment Tsukishima's muddled thoughts wondered if Kuroo tasted even half as good as he smelled. Bad. Really bad.

Past the dragon woman were more "displays." Dozens of men and women, standing atop pedestals, sitting on elegant platforms, proudly displaying their ink for the many appreciative eyes in the crowd. Tattooed backs, chests, arms, legs… between the lot of them, there must have been no skin left bare.

"That guy," Kuroo said, drawing Tsukishima's gaze to a man, broad muscular back facing them, a stunning falcon splayed across his shoulders and wings spilling over onto his upper arms as though he himself could take flight if he wished. "He comes to our studio."

"Oh?" Tsukishima breathed, not knowing what else to say.

"And that girl there," Kuroo said, hand settling hesitantly on Tsukishima's mid back to guide his attention in the other direction where a svelte young woman was lying curled on her side to fully display the white scaled koi arching up from her back to her waist in a splash of red maples. "She's one of mine."

"Yours? You mean that tattoo? You did that?"

"Haha yeah," Kuroo said, and Tsukishima could hear the smirk of pride in the man's voice.

"Amazing."

"You think so? Thanks!"

As they took in each model, Tsukishima felt his pulse increase, blood thrumming with heat, acutely aware of Kuroo's proximity to him. There was no question about it, the exhibit was utterly beautiful, tasteful to be sure, but incredibly sexy at the same time. Tsukishima had seen pictures of tattoos before, but there was something intimately expressive about seeing them in person. Standing there as the ink shifted and trembled when the models bent and breathed. An array of birds in varying stages of flight, koi and kingyo curled amongst ripples, dragons and demons as if coiling, writhing with power and poise… It was as if the ink itself were alive. And there amongst all that, he couldn't help the thought of what Kuroo would look like up there with the rest of them, the ink on his back that Tsukishima had only caught a glimpse of that day, bared before his eyes. Toned back muscles taught, tense under all those gazes – because there was no way that dork would be comfortable with so many scrutinizing eyes on him no matter how smooth he was, right? Maybe just him… Just the two of them alone in a dimly lit apartment room with taupe ceilings and blinds that didn't quite keep the world out.

Tsukishima gulped, shaking his head to clear the thought.

"…and the guy who did the work on those two is a real old time master. Uses tebori. As I hear it once he finishes those two he's retiring."

Tsukishima mentally cursed his wandering thoughts for making him miss part of what Kuroo was saying about perhaps the most intriguing of models – a couple, limbs intertwined to display a black tiger snarling at a golden phoenix, her flaming tail licking sparks about the tiger's maw. The two were as if set in a dance, languidly moving apart then back together, the beasts on their skin retreating and attacking continuously. Ferociously beautiful.

"Damn that was awesome, thanks for coming with me Tsukki!"

Then all too suddenly it was over. They had perused the entire gallery and were already outside, Kuroo stretching his arms above his head as he let out a long rumbling groan of satisfaction that trilled down Tsukishima's spine. God it felt good. Everything. The images still ghosting across his mind from the gallery, the sinfully addictive sound of Kuroo's voice caressing his ears, and that grin – not the sly cat got the canary grin Kuroo seemed to favor – the genuine, it doesn't get any better than this, glad to be alive grin that Tsukishima had been privy to only a couple times before.

"You okay Tsukki? You've been pretty quiet since we left," Kuroo said as they walked down the lantern lined street towards the station.

"Yeah, fine," Tsukishima said airily. Kuroo frowned but said nothing. Then after a few more minutes of walking in silence Tsukishima stopped, golden brown eyes raking over Kuroo's form as he too stopped and turned, confusion and concern written all over his face. In that moment Tsukishima thought that he wouldn't mind letting this man mark him.

"Tsukki?"

"Hey Kuroo~"

"Yeah?"

"Would you tattoo me?" Tsukishima asked meeting Kuroo's gaze unflinchingly, loving the way his eyes widened in surprise then morphed slowly into a hungry, predatory gaze to accompany that seductive smirk turning up the corner of his lips.

xXx

Kuroo couldn't begin to describe the feelings coursing through him when Tsukishima had asked him to mark him. Happy, excited, ravenous, anxious, fearful… somehow none of those words encompassed the churning in his gut, and yet they all in part might have been exactly what it was.

Throughout the show, he'd been taken with the ink as he'd expected to be. So excited he'd had to consciously keep himself from dashing around to each person admiring their skin as close as was appropriate for such events. What he hadn't really counted on was being as mindful of Tsukishima as he'd been. Every breath and shift of his body next to him, every awed gasp or stuttering sigh as he sought his own calm amidst the row. Beautiful the way his eyes shone with keen interest.

When he'd first begun explaining things, it was more to occupy his thoughts with anything but the fantasies of getting to mark Tsukishima. Kuroo's mind conjured image after image of designs he'd see himself staining into that pale flesh, and damn did it make him hot. All that ink, and skin, and sweat – because if you'd ever stood before one of those floor lamps or worked under those spotlights, you'd know just how much heat they gave off. Keep it together. Keep it together. Constantly dragging himself back to the present and fighting down the urge to slam Tsukishima against a wall and devour him.

Then those words. Those four words, delivered in the same unemotional register as always. "Would you tattoo me?" Those words had completely undone him.

After having spent the whole night fighting back the desire to get down on his knees and outright beg Tsukishima to let him mark him, there he was – no begging required. And damn him if Tsukishima didn't look just the picture of perfection standing there with that challenging expression. At the same time asking and daring him to accept the job. As if there had been any possibility that Kuroo would have said no.

xXx

"Maybe this was a bad idea," Tsukishima said, mask of impassivity shaken as he watched Kuroo washing his hands in the sink and proceeding to pull a sheet of sterile paper from a roll to cover the chair he'd flattened only moments ago.

Kuroo had eagerly led him halfway across town to Forever Stained, the tattoo studio he worked at. It was small but clean and tastefully furnished like a converted studio loft. Kuroo had been talking about the history behind it on the way over, but Tsukishima had barely heard a thing, the scenario from earlier in which he'd asked Kuroo to mark him replaying over and over in his head. Heat of the moment decisions were scary things.

"There's no need to be scared," Kuroo said, light teasing tone melting into easy encouragement. "But if you really don't want to, then there's no need to force yourself either."

He thought for a moment, studying Kuroo's relaxed stance, the unassuming patience was very much welcome and Tsukishima thought for the second time that night that he wouldn't mind letting this man mark him.

"I'll leave it to you then," Tsukishima said averting his eyes.

"I'll be gentle," Kuroo grinned as he busied himself with setting up the equipment next to the chair.

"You'll be repeatedly stabbing me with an electric needle, how gentle can that possibly be?" Tsukishima asked sharply, nerves spiking again.

"My hands are steady so it shouldn't hurt too much, and we can always take a break if you can't take it all at once," Kuroo assured. "Now, what kind of tattoo do you want?"

Tsukishima thought for a moment, he'd considered it a couple times before – what kind of tattoo he'd want if he ever got one – but now that it wasn't just idle imaginings, did he really want what he'd decided. Like the name of the store so brazenly stated, forever was a pretty damn long time. What if he changed his mind a couple years down the road? What if- No. He wanted this and he wanted Kuroo to be the one to do it.

"Crows in flight and the moon waxing and waning."

"Okay, did you have a specific design in mind or did you want me to draw something up based on that concept?"

"I have the design in mind… but I can't really draw."

"No sweat, just sketch it out for me, I'll fix it up once I know what you're thinking," Kuroo said rummaging through a drawer by the sink and handing over a pencil and pad of yellow post-its.

It took a few moments for Tsukishima to draw up the design, hesitantly handing over the paper to Kuroo, who nodded and started sketching.

"Silhouettes right? No actual detail?"

"That's right."

"And where would you like it?"

"My lower back. Left hip," Tsukishima said eyes watching the tip of the pencil as it touched down repeatedly on the paper in quick confident strokes, giving shape to his indistinct blobs.

"Hmm, you know what that means then don'tcha?" Kuroo hummed, a little smirk playing on his lips. "You're gonna have to lose the shirt for me."

Taking a breath to ground himself, Tsukishima lifted his shirt up and over his head. It wasn't like he hadn't done so before. They'd shared the same changing room at work. But standing there, with Kuroo's piercing gaze unabashedly staring at him, Tsukishima felt his entire body flush with heat.

"Up you go," Kuroo rasped, gesturing with a nod towards the already prepared bench, the design in his hand crinkling under the pressure of his grip.

Walking around the other side of the bench, Tsukishima turned his back to Kuroo, pulling himself up onto it. For a moment there was silence. Tsukishima could feel Kuroo's gaze on him, taking in every nervous shift of his muscles as he breathed.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Tsukishima snorted. It had meant to come out haughty but with his ears and neck burning scarlet and the slight waver to his voice, he wasn't fooling anyone. Then he felt it. The smooth rubber of the surgical gloves. The hot waft of Kuroo's breath on his neck. He shuddered.

"Your skin is beautiful Tsukki," Kuroo hummed appreciatively as he ran his gloved fingers over Tsukishima's shoulder, trailing reverently down his side to his hip. "Thank you for letting me be your first…"

"Stop saying embarrassing things, Kuroo, before I change my mind," Tsukishima snapped, glaring half-heartedly over his shoulder. Kuroo met Tsukishima's glare with one of those damn disarming smiles of his, and Tsukishima couldn't help thinking it ought to be illegal to be so unguardedly sincere.

"Okay I'm going to draw on the design first, you're not ticklish are you Tsukki?" Kuroo said settling into his business mindset.

"I'm not… probably."

"Probably, huh? Okay well guess we'll both find out then."

Tsukishima hadn't fully prepared himself for the sensation that followed – the cool swipe of an alcohol prep pad across his lower back, one of Kuroo's gloved hands settling against his side holding him still while the cool wet felt tip of a marker descended on his sensitive skin and he shivered, his muscles tensing up as the marker drew fine lines over his back, and Kuroo's hand brushed gently over his hip. He felt so exposed, and it was terrifying, so much so he had to fight with himself to keep still.

It was such a simple design, but for Tsukishima it felt like ages for Kuroo to finish drawing out.

"Want to take a look before I start the real thing?" Kuroo asked holding up a mirror.

Tsukishima glanced over his shoulder into the mirror's reflection and swallowed a lump in his throat. This was really happening wasn't it?

"Looks fine," he bit out stiffly.

"Looks more than fine if you ask me, then again just about anything would look good on a nice canvas," Kuroo praised.

"S-shut up."

"Haha sorry, couldn't help it," Kuroo grinned as he prepped the ink guns. "Outlining comes first, then filling. Ready?"

Kuroo frowned a bit when Tsukishima didn't answer.

"Tsukki?"

"I don't know. What does ready feel like?"

Kuroo blinked at the seriousness with which the question had been asked and had to hold back the amusement from spilling out in laughter.

"Ready is when you finally let that breath you've been holding out. Just relax," Kuroo cooed softly as he traced around the design with his fingers.

The touch was comforting and enticing at the same time, and Tsukishima found his heart rate increasing at the implications of such feelings.

"You okay now?"

"Go ahead."

"Alright here it comes," Kuroo said massaging some petroleum jelly over the design with one hand as the ink gun buzzed to life in the other, the hum filling the tense silence.

Tsukishima inhaled sharply for a moment as the needle touched down, and then slowly released the breath. He'd expected so much worse than the largely tolerable sting creeping across his skin, like the prickling warmth of a shower that was too hot. The fear and uncertainty slowly melted away as his mind wandered to thoughts of the hands working on him and the strong arms attached to them with their own ink splaying up and across those broad shoulders. As thoughts from earlier resurfaced, Tsukishima wondered if Kuroo would allow him to take a closer look at his ink if he asked. He exhaled a sigh. There was no way Kuroo wouldn't, the question was whether he was willing to ask for that intimacy himself.

"You okay Tsukki? Need a break?" Kuroo asked as he paused the gun, wiping away the excess ink.

"I'm fine, keep going," Tsukishima said, voice unintentionally thick as his mind entertained thoughts of those skilled hands skirting across his skin in a not entirely professional manner.

"The outline is done, I'm going to start filling now. Let me know if you need to stop," Kuroo said as he removed the outline needle from the coil and replaced it with the shading needle to resume inking, applying another thin layer of petroleum jelly over the design to staunch the bleeding.

Tsukishima shivered under Kuroo's touch and warm yellow-ocher eyes looked up to meet his. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"It was a bit cold," Tsukishima said. It wasn't a lie, the gel had been cool against his skin. The shiver however, hadn't been because of that.

"Sorry, should I have warmed it a bit? I think cooler feels better but-"

"No, it feels… okay."

"Alright, I'm continuing now," Kuroo said as the hum of the ink gun started up again and Tsukishima felt the new needle as it was worked across his skin.

The mirror Kuroo had used earlier to show Tsukishima the design was lying propped on the counter and Tsukishima could see Kuroo reflected in it. Form hunched ever so slightly, eyes focused, and steady hands moving with the utmost precision. Again his mind started to drift to places he really wish it'd stay clear of – the man's ridiculously sexy bedhead, the attractive contours of Kuroo's face, the intensity of his gaze as he worked, those strong biceps… To the droning hum of the ink gun Tsukishima's mind bent and warped the images, those strong arms rooted on either side of his head, that intense gaze fixed down on him.

A soft moan rumbled up in his chest at the thought.

"Tsukki?"

Tsukishima's eyes snapped open, having not even realized he'd closed them, body utterly frozen in trepidation. He didn't- Oh god he did! He just moaned out loud while Kuroo was tattooing him.

"Tsukki, are you okay?"

Lips drawn tight, Tsukishima didn't trust his voice, refusing to speak.

"Tsukki, if something hurts you have to tell me," Kuroo frowned setting the gun to the side as he wiped away the excess ink to inspect his work – it didn't look redder than usual, no rash or allergic reaction to the ink.

Swallowing the lump in his throat Tsukishima opened his mouth, voice hoarse. "It doesn't hurt."

Kuroo's lips pulled down, brows furrowing as he passed his gloved hand over the design gingerly. "You're doing really well, you know. There's nothing wrong with taking a break. Normally for something like this the outline hurts more, but since the inking is all black it'll take a while to get the saturation right."

"I said its fine, it doesn't hurt," Tsukishima huffed, ears reddening in embarrassment.

Kuroo stared, before blinking as it clicked, and a surprised "Oh!" slipped from him, grin splitting his lips and eyes sparkling at the realization. "Hmm~ Sorry Tsukki, didn't peg you for the kind of guy to get off on it."

If it was possible for any more blood to rush to Tsukishima's head, it would have at that moment, the blush creeping down his neck he was so embarrassed.

"That's totally cool, but man you had me worried there. Geeze say something next time."

"I-I'm not-" Tsukishima tried to protest but he couldn't find the words.

"I'm glad you're not in pain," Kuroo said, voice level and serious, briefly leaning his forehead against Tsukishima's back.

"It's not like it doesn't hurt, but it's nothing I can't handle. I'm not that fragile."

Tsukishima could just make out the affectionate gaze Kuroo was regarding him with through the mirror and his heart lurched, pants a bit tighter than when he'd first sat down.

"I'm going to start again. It's almost done, so just bear with it a bit longer for me, Tsukki."

"Just get to it, I'd like to get some sleep tonight."

Kuroo snorted in amusement, though Tsukishima couldn't see what was funny about the statement, it must've been well past midnight after all.

True to his word, it wasn't long before Kuroo had finished inking the design. "Well gorgeous, want to take a look at it before I wrap you up?"

"Don't call me that, idiot," Tsukishima grumbled as he hopped off the table, shifting in attempts at hiding the slight bulge in his pants. He didn't know if Kuroo was just being tactful for his sake, but he was glad that the older male didn't comment on it.

"Well?" Kuroo pressed as he held up the mirror. "Satisfied?"

"Yeah, it's perfect," Tsukishima breathed in appreciation of Kuroo's skill as his eyes observed the sharp, clean lines of the inversed design.

"Mmmhmm, perfect~" Kuroo hummed, openly appreciating a bit more than the tattoo now adorning Tsukishima's left hip, rekindling the blush that had finally faded from the blonde's face.

"Sh-"

"Okay sit back down and let me tape you up," Kuroo ordered, happily cutting Tsukishima off as he washed his gloved hands and brought over a couple bottles, a roll of saran wrap and meditape.

"Do I look like leftovers?" Tsukishima asked staring at the saran wrap in mild befuddlement.

"Haha not a chance. Hell, you look perfectly untouched, 'cept for by me of course," Kuroo winked. "Trade secret. The plastic keeps your new tatt all safe and clean, and unlike gauze it won't stick, so it's easy to come off later. You can take it off when you get home."

Tsukishima tensed as those fingers were once again on his back, cleaning the design, coating it with the same gel Kuroo had used to make the needle slide easier along his skin, then he wrapped the plastic wrap around Kei's hips securing it with a piece of tape.

"There all done."

"Was winding it all the way around me really necessary?" Tsukishima frowned as he looked down at his shiny plastic covered torso.

"Nah, most people will just put it over the tattooed area, but I try to avoid using the tape directly on skin if possible. The adhesive in the tape can leave a rash and we wouldn't want any unnecessary blemishing of that beautiful skin off yours now would we?"

"You're incorrigible," Tsukishima deadpanned as he hopped off the chair again, making to put his shirt back on.

"And yet you let me mark you."

Tsukishima froze. It wasn't like he hadn't been thinking about it, rather he'd been trying desperately not to think about the possible ramifications and implications of having dropped his walls and allowed Kuroo so close to him, to do something so permanent, to be so utterly vulnerable in the hands of a man he'd only really known for less than a month.

"You don't have to answer now, or at all if you don't feel comfortable with it. I'll get the idea without you having to say so, but I'd be happy if you at least considered what that might mean."

Biting the inside of his cheek, Tsukishima managed a nod as he straightened his shirt.

"Did you want to use the bathroom before we leave? You know…" Kuroo said making a jerk off gesture with his closed fist.

All the color drained from Tsukishima's face at that as he stood stock still. How the hell was this man able to throw him off balance so easily? How?

"You can go ahead while I clean up here," Kuroo said as he removed the needles from the ink guns and took them over to the biohazard disposable container on the counter by the sink.

Tsukishima didn't know what to make of the casual way with which Kuroo had suggested he take the time to go masturbate in the washroom. It was amazing to him that Kuroo was able to say such things so shamelessly. More concerning to Tsukishima though, was the fact that he was actually considering it.

He'd thought that if he just didn't think about it, it'd have gone away, but just hearing Kuroo's slightly rough timber had sent trills of sustained pleasure down Tsukishima's spine and he was probably harder now than he had been while fantasizing about the black haired tattoo artist just minutes ago. When was the last time he'd gotten off? When was the last time he'd even gotten seriously aroused for that matter? Tsukishima just couldn't recall and it made the idea seem all the more tempting. The real question though, was whether he was bold enough to go do that with Kuroo knowing exactly what he was up to behind that closed door.

"Did you want me to lend a hand?" Kuroo asked when he noted the blonde still standing there.

Jolting from his thoughts, Tsukishima's brow twitched in annoyance. He'd said it so casually, but the look in Kuroo's eyes as he glanced over his shoulder was anything but casual.

"I have two of my own thank you very much," Tsukishima retorted sharply before he'd properly thought it over, his own golden brown eyes widening in horror.

"Haha oh my god Tsukki, you should see your face! That was too good," Kuroo doubled over laughing.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Tsukishima announced stiffly, turning on his heel and walking away. Absolutely anywhere was better than here at the moment.

Kuroo's cheerful voice calling "Take your time~" following him down the hall.

xXx

"Oh, what do I owe you for this?" Tsukishima asked having remembered that tattooing was Kuroo's livelihood. It was only right he pay despite the odd circumstances surrounding the request.

"Hmm?" Kuroo asked as he held the studio door open for Tsukishima to pass through before locking up.

"For the tattoo, how much do I owe you?"

"Dinner and a movie. Not necessarily in that order," Kuroo offered, grinning with that easy confidence he seemed to exude. "And maybe if you're up for it, after we could go back to my place so I can check on how your ink is healing? Appreciate my work a bit more?"

Kuroo had already been very clear about what he wanted from Tsukishima, he had been from the very start. As much as he wanted to skip straight to the holding him and lavishing kisses over every inch of that lean torso and lightly toned back, he really didn't want to push too much. At this point, Kuroo didn't know what he would do if Tsukishima recoiled from him.

"Oh that reminds me, can I have your email? I'll message you the details about caring for your tattoo until it heals later."

Tsukishima grimaced.

"I promise not to spam your phone," Kuroo chuckled at the pinched expression.

"If you do, I'm blocking you," Tsukishima frowned, pulling out his phone to exchange information.

"Fair enough," Kuroo said grinning as he took a quick picture of Tsukishima to save as the contact avatar.

"I- I don't like horror or romance films, and I have a couple midterms this week… After that any day is fine."

Kuroo near dropped his phone in surprise. He hadn't expected Tsukishima to agree. He'd honestly thought he'd turn him down and insist on paying cash. What the heck was with this streak of good fortune?

"And… And I think I'd like to see your place."

Kuroo blinked dumfounded, sure his soul was floating away from him at that very moment. Was this for real?

"I'm not dreaming right?" Kuroo asked, ears burning red for having to ask. But god he needed to make sure.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Tsukishima frowned, cocking a brow in question.

"Never mind, if this is a dream I'm just not going to wake up until it plays out to the end," Kuroo said more to himself than anything. "I'll take a look at the show listings and we can arrange something for next week then? Damn I'm so stoked!"

xXx

Morning came far too fast for Tsukishima. Laid out flat on his stomach, cheek against the sheets with pillow near smothering him – dragged over when the first rays of light had started spilling in through the window – and comforter hanging off his exposed back. Groggily he knocked the pillow aside, pushing himself up onto his forearms, blurry world around him wavering with his every movement. Reaching for his glasses he peeked through them at the clock on his desk – already almost nine. Setting his glasses back down, he flopped onto his side, mindful of the dull ache on his left hip.

He was surprised he hadn't even heard Yamaguchi leave, normally no matter how tired he was, even if he didn't wake up before the brunet, he would when he announced he was leaving. It wasn't even that he'd gone to sleep that much later than usual. 3:30 am… He'd spent longer nights gaming and listening to music than that. But one night out and he felt so utterly drained.

Groaning away the tug of fatigue Tsukuishma forced himself out of bed, feet pattering softly across the floor and out to the bathroom. Shower. He needed to shower. And if he recalled correctly from the extensively long list of aftercare procedures Kuroo had messaged to him, that meant no direct shower spray, lukewarm water, and finish with letting ice-cold water running over it for approximately half a minute. He was not looking forward to that last part.

As the water spilled down over his shoulders, Tsukishima's thoughts returned to the night before. He'd accepted the invite purely for the opportunity it would present him with to ask about Kuroo's tattoos. He really wanted to see them properly. To run his fingers over them, trace their outlines, and see what they felt like… And goddamn that persistent urge, but he wanted to taste them.

Tsukishima wasn't under any illusions, he knew he was too far gone to pull out now. Kuroo had asked him to think about his answer, to consider what everything up to this point meant to him. He couldn't say it then, and it was terrifying to have to admit it – like words would somehow twist things into something dark and horrible – but for all his hesitance he wasn't so dense as to think he didn't already have an answer. For all intents and purposes he'd been Kuroo's the moment he'd unthinkingly agreed to go to the tattoo exhibition with him, perhaps even earlier than that – but that was when he'd known for sure. That precise moment Tsukishima had thought that there was no possible way he could have turned down Kuroo's invitation… That had been it.

Damp and in nothing but a pair of boxers, Tsukishima returned to his room, sitting on the edge of his bed. Careless to the water dripping from his hair, a fond expression softened his features as he reached around to trace his tattoo, conjuring up memories of Kuroo's gloved hands feathering over his skin.

xXx

"Wait, he asked you to mark him? Like seriously?" Bokuto asked stopping in mid motion of clearing a table. "How come this is the first time I'm hearing about this? You been holding back on me?"

"Get over it, I don't have to tell you everything," Kuroo grinned, unable to tone down his excitement. "And I'm meeting him after my shift today. We're going to the movies!"

"Well congrats man!" Bokuto grinned slapping Kuroo on the back. "You really hung in there. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, but you make it sound like some sort of huge ordeal."

"You tell me it wasn't, and I'll call bullshit."

"But it really wasn't all that-"

"Bullshit," Bokuto deadpanned, unconvinced.

Kuroo pouted with a huff. "People get anxious when they're in lo-"

Bokuto's eyes widened as he noted the surprised look on Kuroo's face. "Holy shit man, after one date?"

"Shut up," Kuroo flustered, hiding behind his fringe.

It wasn't like it was something to be ashamed about or anything, but he was shocked with himself. Kuroo liked Tsukishima, there was no question about that. But damn it was unsettling realizing just how deep that affection ran through a slip of the tongue. If there was one thing that shook him, it was missing the details, especially when it came to himself. Passion, desire, fun… All that was great, but getting lost in it alarmed him more than he'd like to admit. When you lost sight of the details, when you forwent control, by the time you regained it you'll have already lost a heck of a lot more than you'd have ever expected.

"I- I won't let him go," Kuroo said seriously.

Bokuto frowned a bit at the strained expression on his friend's face, but nodded. "I don't think he's going anywhere."

xXx

The movies had been a success. Bigger success than Kuroo had imagined when he'd bought tickets for that action adventure dinosaur park remake thing. Everything else on the table was either drama or animated, and out of the lot action was always the best default. Surprisingly it turned out that Tsukishima was a closet dinosaur lover, and had been thrilled in his own relatively unemotive way. Dinner on the other hand somehow got rain dated, as the two of them had eaten far too much popcorn at the theater. Which left the last item on the agenda for the evening: going back to Kuroo's place.

"Pretty big apartment for one person," Tsukishima mused as he took a seat on the couch.

"My roommate moved out last year and I didn't bother finding a new one," Kuroo said heading over to the fridge. "Want anything?"

"Water, Thanks."

"Anything else you want?" Kuroo asked as he walked back over, handing Tsukishima a bottle of water.

"There is one thing," Tsukishima said meeting Kuroo's gaze.

"Oh? And what might that be?"

"Your tattoos... Can I-" Tsukishima shook his head. "I want to take a closer look."

Kuroo blinked in surprise before his lips turned up into a sly smile. "Just looking?"

Tsukishima refused to yield this time, shaking his head as he stood to face Kuroo directly. "No. Not just looking."

"Okay, I've got no problem with that. Should I take my shirt off, or do you want to do it?" Kuroo teased clearing the distance between them in a couple short strides.

"Are you really so dim you can't even take your shirt off for yourself?" Tsukishima retorted, though there was no real irritation in his tone.

Kuroo's eyes widened, a pleased grin playing about his lips. As cute as he found Tsukishima when he was being all flustered, he really loved that sarcastically sassy tongue of his. Without warning, Kuroo lifted his shirt up and over his head, dropping it casually beside him on the arm of the couch.

"Well, what are you waiting for Tsukki? I thought you wanted a closer look," Kuroo smirked when Tsukishima had yet to move, eyes raking over the ink visible from the front, and down over his leanly muscular torso, coming to a stop at the hem of his pants where a curl of ink teasingly alluded to the design yet hidden by his clothes.

"Should I take off my pants too?" Kuroo asked noting what had caught Tsukishima's interest.

Sharp golden brown eyes shot up on meet Kuroo's. "How far does it go?"

"What do you think?"

How one man could be so unfathomably seductive, Tsukishima had no clue. Kuroo's husky voice daring him to find out.

Tsukishima sighed stepping back to put some distance between them. "It's probably clear by now, but I'm going to say it anyway before this goes any further. I don't feel like I've been fair to you."

"Tsukki?"

"There was never a paper. I'm not even in that class. It's my roommate who's taking that cultural sociology thing," Tsukishima said emotionlessly, as if reporting on the weather. "I don't trust people easily and I didn't want to get involved with you."

Kuroo stiffened at that, but calmly waited for Tsukishima to continue. He wasn't done yet.

"That being said, now I am. So I won't forgive you if you leave me. That's all."

A long silence stretched between the two of them before Kuroo outwardly laughed. Eyes closed, tears beading against his lashes from trying to hold it in, one hand up over his mouth and the other crossed over his stomach, holding his side.

"You really are the best, Tsukki!" Kuroo grinned. "Damn you got me good. Yeah for damn sure I ain't going anywhere. But same goes for you. I'm not letting you go. Not even if you beg."

xXx

"So which is it? Astrology or astronomy?" Tsukishima asked as he traced the Scorpius constellation on Kuroo's left pectoral from astride his hips.

As hot as it was feeling Kuroo's warmth between his thighs, the pose wasn't half as suggestive as it looked. After establishing they were in a relationship, Tsukishima had tried to resume where he'd left off looking at Kuroo's tattoos, but with an impish smile Kuroo had led him on a chase around the apartment, until Tsukishima had finally wrestled him down on the bed all ruffled and disheveled, with Kuroo laughing like he'd just won the lottery.

"If you mean the reason behind the tattoo, it's alcohol," Kuroo said. "It was in my first year. You know how you have to take a natural science gen ed? I took astronomy 'cause the guy I'd been crushing on since high school was taking that class. Long story short it didn't end well and I got totally wasted and stumbled into Forever Stained one night. Told Naoi I wanted a tattoo – he's my boss now by the way. When he asked what I wanted apparently I said stars and shit, and then started ranting about my astronomy class as if it were the reason things didn't go well. I don't remember much of that night to be honest. Then I wake up in the studio so sore I can't lift my arm, covered in black ink like a sleeve of stars."

"He tattooed you when you were drunk?" Tsukishima asked in disbelief.

"Haha yeah, said it seemed interesting," Kuroo laughed. "Naoi's a real character, but his work is always top notch. It was actually because of that night that I started working there."

"Was that your first tattoo?"

"Nah, first one was the cat," Kuroo smirked as he followed Tsukishima's gaze to the waist of his pants, where the cat's tail was curling suggestively just in the curve of his hip bone.

"Somehow I'm not surprised."

"Got me all figured out, have you?"

"Who knows," Tsukishima said gently brushing over the six bars of ink fading over Kuroo's shoulders before sliding off him and nudging him in the side. "Flip."

"So forceful… I like it," Kuroo said as he hugged a pillow, rolling onto his stomach to reveal the complex series of knots curling from those faded bars.

"Mmm," Kuroo hummed in pleasure as Tsukishima's fingers traced the curving lines of his tattoo. Ink weaving in and out and folding back in on itself between his shoulder blades and down his spine, ending around his mid back.

"Does it mean anything or was this a drunken mistake too?"

"Hey now, I never said the other one was a mistake," Kuroo balked. "But yeah it means something."

Tsukishima raised a brow at the uninformative answer. "You going to tell me or do I have to guess?"

"It's a roughed up Dara knot. Didn't want an actual tree, but the thing with the knots really spoke to me, you know? Strength in times of challenge. Endurance, leadership and all that."

"Faced a lot of challenges, have you?" Tsukishima asked, breath hot against Kuroo's back as his lips brushed across the ink where the knots were thickest.

"Just getting you to talk to me was one, wasn't it?" Kuroo breathed, rolling his shoulders in surprise.

"That was more stubbornness than strength if you ask me," Tsukishima hummed against his skin, taking in the slight tremors of Kuroo's body – muscles shifting beneath his touch.

"Endurance and persistence is a kind of strength," Kuroo huffed dramatically, though he was more amused than anything.

"It suits you," Tsukishima said pulling back to admire the design fully.

Kuroo twisted a bit to look at Tsukishima, a flame lighting in his gut as that calm level gaze fixed on him with no reserve.

"Damn you're going to make me blush, getting all serious like that."

"I think I'd like to see you blush," Tsukishima said, the finger that had been tracing the tattoo trailing lower down Kuroo's spine as he leaned forward, lips a hairs width apart, breaths mingling. "See you get all flustered for once."

Kuroo's breath hitched, smirk curling up the corners of his lips. "You're gonna have to work harder than that to get me flustered Tsukki~ You up for it?"

Tsukishima's finger reached the edge of Kuroo's pants, running along the hem briefly before he pulled back completely. "I think I'm up for a challenge."

A guttural growl rumbled in Kuroo's chest as he rolled onto his side, catching the collar of Tsukishima's shirt and tugging him forward into a kiss – more a clash of lips – all demanding and possessively rough, before pulling away to meet his gaze sharply. "No way is this going to be a tease and stop thing. Not after I finally have you."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Tsukishima said, golden brown irises gleaming, as he dipped his forehead to rest against Kuroo's. "I just wanted to see what you would do. And you sure don't disappoint, Tetsurou."

Kuroo's eyes widened, ears reddening, and pulse thrumming with excitement.

"Not quite the flush I was looking for, but I'll take it," Tsukishima said, grinning his satisfaction with near childish innocence.

"You're lucky you're so cute. That one earned you a 300 yen ice cream," Kuroo said voice lilting fondly.

"Strawberry," Tsukishima responded instantly.

"Strawberry it is."

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> So what happened was I was drowning in kandismon's kurotsuki art on tumblr. I couldn't help it, I might have mentioned before that I never really shipped these two, but her art is a big reason why I do! I was totally swept away ^^ And being all awkward and the nervous dork that I am, I was trying to think of some way to show my appreciation for her work and decided to write a fanfic based on her tattoo!AU art. 
> 
> kandismon(.)tumblr(.)com/post/116680613404  
> kandismon(.)tumblr(.)com/post/118814497729
> 
> I hope you like it kandis, thanks so much for all of your wonderful art!
> 
> And to everyone else, thanks as always for reading, all comments are very much welcomed and appreciated :)


End file.
